


Song before going to sleep

by AccountCaptainSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccountCaptainSwan/pseuds/AccountCaptainSwan
Summary: Killian and Hope spend a moment before going back to sleep.





	Song before going to sleep

He woke up quickly to hear her daughter crying through the baby monitor. He immediately rushed to turn it off so as not to disturb Emma's sleep, silently he left heading for Hope's room.

He found her upset, lately her dream hours were disordered, so the lack of sleep made her feel bad (Just like her Emma). 

It would never be possible to refuse, it is difficult to be parents of such a small being and dependent on them, but they love every second. I knew that the first months as parents would be difficult, but it didn't make it any less exhausting. Still, he loved every minute of his new and precious life.

Killian found her daughter making an angry grimace much like her mother's when she was upset (seriously, this girl screamed Emma Swan from head to toe). 

—Here I am, little love, we must let Mommy rest. –Killian whispered. He made sure Hope was clean and well fed. Seeing that she was still upset, he took her in his arms and settled into the red leather chair next to the crib.

Lately, Hope was going through the 4-month sleep regression, he knew it was normal, but it was exhausting for everyone, especially Hope, who was suffering from changes in her sleep routine. 

—You know Cygnet, sometimes I still can't believe that you're here, in my arms, that you're my daughter and Emma's, it's more my love, sometimes I wonder if I'm dreaming. –He began to swing slowly.

—But here you are, in my arms. You know, I think I'm a very lucky man because in the last few years I've been surrounded by really beautiful women. –Killian commented. —Your mother Emma, and now you. –Killian said.

— What will you be like when you grow up? Will you be a sweet, rude and full of life like your mommy? Will you be a savior 2.0? What are you going to want me to teach you to Play, Football? Or I'm going to teach you how to sail. Or if you want to play dolls, I'll build you one in the garden where you and I can fit in. I hope you inherited my adventurous spirit, love. 

With his thumb he gently wiped the traces of any visible tears from her beautiful features and also stroked her little fingers, His little baby looked at him, knew she recognized him. From the moment it was known that he was going to be a father, he began to bond with her, even though he knew she could not hear him yet, when Hope was restless in Emma's womb, placing her hands and speaking softly to her stomach, she calmed down. Emma has since joked that she would be a daddy's girl.

And he was absolutely thrilled with the idea.

—Come on, little lass, you must go back to sleep.

More than 20 minutes passed and Hope still showed no sign of falling asleep, wanted to leave her in her crib, but had only managed to get her to start moaning, indicating that she would soon cry again, so he didn't take long to realize that her little girl just wanted company.

—Do you know little lass? A few days ago when I was at the Sheriff's station I heard a song that reminded me of the year I spent in the enchanted forest without your mother. It was the first time in my three centuries of life that I felt so much pain, love and longing. 

Killian looked down at Hope, who seemed hypnotized by his voice, as if she knew what he was talking about. It occurred to his that singing to her might help her sleep.

—I'll sing you that song, my love.

I'm only happy when I'm with you  
Home for me is where you are  
I try to smile and push on through  
But home for me is where you are

They tell me that I'll make it  
It'll only be a while  
But a while lasts forever  
Without you...

Send out the alarms  
I'm all alone  
Wrap me in your arms  
Take me home  
Take me home  
To your arms.

I won't be happy 'till I'm with you  
Home for me is where you are  
These four walls are nothing without you  
Home for me is where you are

They tell me that I'll make it  
It'll only be a while  
But a while lasts forever  
Without you...

—You and your mom are everything to me. 

He moved her into a position where she could place her little head on his shoulders, while he stroked her back with his hand. He sang the same song one more time, then decided to change it and started singing Heaven by Bryan Adams, one of Emma's favorites. As the minutes went by, he felt Hope's breath become calmer, indicating that she had gone back to sleep. He waited a few moments not to wake her up while he cradled her back in his arms to make her more comfortable, he decided to wait a few minutes for Hope to have a deeper sleep. And he sang both songs one more time as he swayed with the help of the leather chair.

—I really don't have the words to express how beautiful you are little love, if I had to spend my whole life again, I would do it all over again, because you and your mother are worth everything. 

He kissed Hope's face and very slowly got up from the chair and walked to his daughter's crib. He lowered her into the crib and wrapped her in his swan blanket and turned off the little lights, made sure the baby watch was on. 

—Sweet dreams, Cygnet.

He left Hope's room and headed to the room he shared with Emma. When he arrived he made sure that Emma was still sleeping and settled into the bed.

—Hey, is Hope okay? -said Emma in a numb voice. 

—Aye, Swan, she's fine, she's back to sleep. ,–Killian opened his arms and Emma immediately settled in. —Go back to sleep, Love. 

Killian kissed their foreheads and covered them both with blankets. He decided to sing the same songs he sang to little Hope. As the minutes passed, he was about to fall asleep, but managed to hear Emma's sleepy voice.

—I have never heard the first song. Tell me tomorrow where you learned it, I like it.

—As you wish, my love.

The last thing she saw before going back to sleep was the little smile on Emma's lips.


End file.
